Ethan Cupliter
"Without further ado, I finally found Ethan Cupliter, the Supreme Leader of the Futuristic Republic of Carlite. He seems to be fairly tough enough for destroying my own village with such a terrifying blow that would ruin everything, including the rest of the world, no. I mean... all worlds. Starting in Inkwell Isle." --Su Ji-Hoon, Alike in Journey Ethan Cupliter is the leader of the Future Republic of Carlite, a former enemy of Cuphead, Mugman and most Cuphead bosses; the first futuristic cupman, the one who lives the future era and can help Inkwell Isle, a victim of a deal by the Devil's deal, made by King Dice, the founder of the Future Republic of Carlite and a redeemed friend Cuphead, Mugman, Lewis Cuper, Yamato Kappu, Mr. Chen, Ms. Chalice, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls and the rest of the Grand Alliance, including Su Ji-Hoon. In World War III, he is very loyal to everyone and he mainly helps the civilians of Carlite so that this country will have its own army to support him and liberate many places everywhere in order to save everyone who were being victims to. Also, he is the weapons expert to Cuphead bosses and Cuphead characters, including many others from all over Inkwell Isle, if he redeemed himself from being under the Devil's deal. Now he is the first mainly-futuristic cupman to be a leader so that he will be helped by Cuphead and Mugman for knowing about the harm that he inflicted from the Devil's deal. He is based on some sci-fi cartoon-styled characters, unlike what Cuphead and Mugman would look like, which they look in style of an average 1930s animation film. Also, he will be the first future cupman that can also provide support for both Cuphead and Mugman, including all or most of their their allies as well. In the future era, he was a futuristic soldier so that he will be wielding his Commando Bolter upgraded from a Bolter (Space Marine), his finger gun skill like the finger bullets in a Cuphead game. Also, he is a captain of the Future Inkwell Resistant Force (FIRF), a futuristic military organization that fights against futuristic demons, including a demon who deals contracts in the Future Era, Devilinator, and his trusty sidekick, RoboDice. Soon, he and his fellow resistance members attacked futuristic demons and destroyed their contract deals, thus freeing those victims of these contract deals, and so they would respect Cuphead and Mugman as the two heroes in Inkwell Isle when they are victorious against the Devil's deal. Later, he and his fellow resistance members had declared to establish Carlite, which is officially known as the Future Republic of Carlite, so they built many cities within this country in order to create the country. After Carlite is established, he and his resistance members chose Aeradish as the capital city of Carlite. After this, the FIRF becomes part of Carlite, and then in the Devil's Hell Casino, the Devil sent his contract to King Dice that only he can trick him, and then King Dice came to the future to enter the Carlitian Grand Palace. Later on, King Dice asked him to grow his country by using his contract, but he won't accept it, and then he was however being tricked by King Dice when he didn't know who King Dice is the Devils's right-hand man. On that fateful day, he was being tricked to lose his self-control and his soul so that he will be making his country grow again by the tricks of The Devil and King Dice. Category:Characters